Natal
by seeusouperva
Summary: Aquela noite de véspera de natal não estava no planejamento inicial de Isabella, mas nem por isso foi ruim.
1. Capítulo Único

**_Natal – Kawanne Carrera_**

Estava quase morta de cansaço, podia jurar que eu tinha escalado a estátua da liberdade e voltado dez vezes, mas o meu conforto é que estava em casa agora. Nem na véspera de natal uma designer tem sossego, ainda bem que só vamos estar eu e meu irmão para a ceia de natal hoje porque ainda ter que preparar muitas coisas às três da tarde ninguém merece. Logo meu irmão apareceu na sala com um sorriso enorme.

— Quem é a melhor irmã desse mundo todo?

— O que você quer, Alexander? — perguntei, cruzando os braços e o encarando com os olhos em fenda.

— Assim você fere meu coração, Bella. — Ele falou dramaticamente, pondo a mão no peito. — Eu não posso dedicar meu amor e atenção à minha irmã favorita?

— Eu sou sua única irmã. — respondi.

— Que TPM brava, assim eu não consigo. — Ele resmungou, peguei uma almofada e joguei nele.

— O que você quer?

— Que violência. — Ele falou, mas veio até mim e me abraçou. — Eu te amo muito, sabia?

— Alexander John Swan, eu juro que se tiver ultrapassado o limite do meu cartão de crédito de novo...

— Calma, eu não fiz nada dessa vez. — Ele falou, erguendo as mãos em rendição. — Lembra daquela garota da faculdade que eu falei que estava saindo?

— Você engravidou ela? — perguntei, olhando para ele alarmada.

— O quê? Não, Isabella, cala a boca. — Ele falou, balançando a cabeça em negação. — Os pais dela foram passar o natal na casa de alguns parentes e ela ficou aqui, como nossos pais saíram para um cruzeiro e nós vamos ficar sozinhos, eu convidei ela para passar o natal conosco. — Ele falou, sorrindo.

— Natal é familiar, Alec. Não pode convidar suas ficantes para casa, você sabe como eu acho essa data especial. — falei.

— Eu sei, Bella. Mas eu realmente gosto dela, até a pedi em namoro. Não convidaria se não significasse nada para mim. — Ele respondeu e piscou para mim.

— Eu não quero ficar de vela. — gemi frustrada, peguei minha bolsa e fui para o quarto tomar um banho, com ele me seguindo.

— Você não vai, Bella. O irmão dela também ficou, eu estendi o convite para ele também. — Ele falou.

— Alec, por que você não pode ser um irmão normal que tem ciúme da irmã e não arranja caras para ela? — perguntei, me virando para ele.

— Quanto mais cedo um cara te ocupar, mais cedo me livro de você. — Ele respondeu, dando de ombros.

Soquei ele, que gemeu de dor.

— Que seja. Mas você, espertinho, vai me ajudar a fazer a comida da ceia, comece indo ao supermercado para comprar as coisas, eu havia deixado uma lista de compras em cima da mesa, compra em dobro. — falei por fim.

— Mas, Bella, deve estar tudo lotado. — Ele falou, fazendo bico.

— Que pena para você. — falei, sorrindo provocante.

Ele saiu do quarto resmungando sobre irmãs más e eu fiquei rindo do coitado. Mas coitada mesmo é de mim, Deus me ajude se esse irmão for um pé no saco.

(...)

Quando arrumava a cozinha para agilizar o processo, Alec apareceu ofegante, com sacolas na mão.

— Nunca mais eu vou fazer compras em véspera de natal, Isabella. — Ele falou, se jogando em uma cadeira.

— Por que? Aposto que foi divertido. — falei, rindo da careta que ele fez.

— Roubaram minha cesta, bateram em mim e eu derrubei uma prateleira, tropecei no pé de uma mulher e fiquei muito tempo em uma fila enorme, aposto que tinha vinte pessoas lá. — Ele respondeu, me fazendo rir.

— Viu? Divertido.

— Eu deveria te trocar, deve haver uma outra Isabella de 26 anos por aí melhor que você. — Ele falou, fazendo bico.

— Também te amo, irmãozinho. — falei, cutucando ele, que revirou os olhos.

— Sei bem, agora diga quais são minhas funções. — Falou, levantando-se.

Dei os serviços dele e comecei os meus, a fim de terminar tudo antes dos outros chegarem.

— Então, vai me dizer sobre a garota ou vou ter que esperar a ceia para descobrir? — perguntei, cortando temperos.

— Ah, ela é legal, inteligente, bonita, engraçada...

— Como eu?

— Graças a Deus, não. — Ele falou e eu lhe dei um chute, mas ele só riu.

— Idiota. — resmunguei.

— Enfim, Renesmee é uma ótima pessoa, sinceramente nunca me senti tão ligado a alguém. — confessou, olhando para mim.

— Oh, meu irmãozinho está apaixonado! — exclamei, apertando suas bochechas.

— Ai, tira essas mãos cheias de tempero de mim. — falou divertido.

— Não sabe aceitar amor. — falei.

— Ah, eu já vi o irmão da Renesmee, posso dizer que apesar de ser mais novo que você acho que vai dar para ter uma conversa agradável. — Ele falou, e eu arqueei a sobrancelha.

— Você não está trazendo um colegial de 17 anos, está, Alexander?

— Não! Ele só é dois anos mais novo que você, relaxa, criatura.

— Que seja, eu nem estou procurando ninguém, de qualquer forma. — falei, dando de ombros.

— Mas não impede de fazer amizades, se depender de mim seremos família! — Ele exclamou divertido.

— Certo. — falei, rolando os olhos.

— Ah, vamos, você pode ser a tia legal que tem gatinhos para as crianças brincarem. — Ele provocou.

— Sendo seus filhos iriam puxar os rabos dos gatos. — respondi, e nós rimos.

— Mas vai sempre ser minha irmã favorita. — Ele falou, me dando um beijo babado.

— Alexander! — exclamei indignada, mas ele só riu.

Definitivamente, vai ser complicado fazer o jantar.

(...)

Já tinha terminado de me arrumar com meu vestido vermelho e sapatilhas (até porque vou ficar em casa, saltos para quê?) quando a campainha tocou, então corri rapidamente para a porta de casa para atender, uma vez que Alec estava tomando banho.

— Boa noite. — cumprimentei, abrindo a porta.

Uma mulher e um homem estavam esperando com sorrisos simpáticos, ela estava vestindo um vestido verde, usava saltos e seus cabelos acobreados estavam soltos em cachos; ele estava de terno e tinha os cabelos no mesmo tom acobreado sendo bem bagunçados, me perguntei como seria bagunçar eles um pouco mais.

— Olá, sou Renesmee Masen. — A mulher falou.

— E eu sou Edward Masen. — O homem falou.

— Sou Isabella Swan, mas podem me chamar de Bella. Meu irmão logo virá, entrem. — falei, sinalizando para dentro.

— Ah, trouxemos sobremesas e alguns petiscos, não queríamos chegar sem trazer nada. — Ela disse, sorrindo timidamente, e estendeu algumas vasilhas.

— Obrigada, mas não precisava. — falei, pegando as coisas.

— Alec fala bastante sobre você. — Renesmee falou.

— Eu tenho até medo. — falei, fazendo-os rir.

— Eu só falo coisas boas sobre minha irmã rabugenta. — O dito falou, aparecendo na sala.

— Uhum, sei. — falei, rolando os olhos. — Vocês querem beber algo? Um vinho, suco de laranja, cerveja... — ofereci.

— Eu quero um suco, vou dirigir. — Renesmee respondeu.

— Então eu aceito uma cerveja. — Edward falou.

— Eu também. — Alec disse.

— Okay. — falei, virando-me.

Quando estava pegando as coisas na geladeira senti uma presença perto de mim.

— Alec, eu não estou para brincadeiras agora. Trata de levar as coisas para a sala. — falei, sem nem olhar.

— Eles estavam dando um show de agarração na sala, pensei que não teria problemas se eu viesse para a cozinha. — Edward falou, e só então me virei para trás.

Ele estava encostando no balcão da cozinha, e continha um sorriso torto que demonstrava seu divertimento.

— Não tem problema nenhum. — respondi, pegando um copo para pôr suco. — Devemos atrapalhar os dois?

— Não sei, talvez devemos esperar alguns minutos. — Ele falou, dando de ombros.

— Então, o que faz da vida? Se não se importa em falar. — falei, tentando puxar assunto.

— Estarei entrando no último semestre de designe, se eu sobreviver logo mais estarei formado. — Ele falou, pegando sua cerveja.

— Sério? Eu também fiz designe! — exclamei, surpreendida com a coincidência.

— Se sobreviveu eu posso torcer que sobreviverei. — Ele falou, divertido.

— Sim, por pouco eu sobrevivi. — falei, também divertida.

— No semestre passado tivemos que fazer uma maquete baseada em uma casa e tudo o mais, juro que eu quase enlouqueci. Planejar, desenhar, descrever, serrar, quase fiquei maluco.* — Ele falou, bagunçando seus cabelos, fiquei momentaneamente perdida no ato. Será que tenho algum fetiche com cabelos bagunçados?

— Eu entendo, também tivemos que fazer algo do tipo, eu jurei matar o professor caso ele não nos desse uma nota digna. — falei, Edward riu da minha fala.

— Estamos esperando vocês, se não se importam de dar a nós as suas preciosas presenças. — Alec falou, indo até a geladeira pegar uma cerveja, também pegou um suco, uma vez que o que eu peguei provavelmente estava quente.

— Estamos indo, estávamos dando um tempo para vocês. — falei, pegando um vinho para mim e nos encaminhamos para a sala.

— Não sejam bestas. — Alec falou, rolando os olhos.

— Vocês ficam se agarrando e os bestas somos nós? — Edward perguntou.

— Claro que sim. — Alec respondeu, dando de ombros.

— Eu espero que vocês gostem dos salgados que eu fiz, receita da vovó Masen. — Renesmee falou, apontando para a caixa.

— Nós fizemos. — Edward disse.

— Eu fiz, você é um desastre dentro da cozinha, só lavou a louça mesmo. — Renesmee falou, rolando os olhos.

— Mas eu colaborei. — Ele falou, nos fazendo rir.

— Eu sei fazer algumas coisas, a herança culinária Swan será dividida, por mais que eu ache que cozinho melhor do que a Bella. — Alec falou, fingindo uma tosse no final.

— Eu só não tenho muita paciência, por isso você domina a cozinha. — retruquei.

— De qualquer forma, o chefe geralmente sou eu.

— Contanto que não queime nossa cozinha. — respondi simplesmente, os outros riram.

Logo começamos a entrar em vários assuntos, Renesmee realmente é uma pessoa legal, assim como Edward. Dessa vez Alec deu um grande acerto em seus planos precipitados.

— Nesse horário a lua fica bonita olhando do jardim. — comentei para Edward, ele sorriu.

— Que tal olharmos?

— Claro. — falei, pegando sua mão e o levando para a parte de trás – após pegarmos nossos casacos –.

Apesar do frio de New York a lua estava lá, bonita naquela noite de véspera de natal, deixando o clima mais legal, nos sentamos no banco que havia ali para observarmos melhor.

— Gostando da noite? — perguntei.

— Está legal, mais legal do que ficar em casa enrolado. Mas ainda assim sinto um pouco de saudade dos meus pais. — Ele falou, dando de ombros. — E você?

— Também com saudades dos meus pais, mas até que está agradável. — respondi, sorrindo. — Você está gostando de designe?

— Estou, entrei sem ter muita certeza, mas hoje adoro.

— Aposto que tem muitas admiradoras lá. — falei, bebendo um pouco do meu vinho para disfarçar que eu estava rondando.

— Até tem, mas sinceramente não me importo muito com elas, estava tão atarefado entre os trabalhos que não tinha cabeça para mais nada. — Ele explicou.

— Entendo, é realmente um horror.

— Mas agora estou de férias, acho que eu posso descontar o que eu o que reprimi nos últimos meses. — Ele falou, abrindo um sorriso torto. — E você?

— Nesse último mês as coisas foram bem difíceis, preferi dar prioridade para o trabalho. — respondi, dando de ombros.

— Temos algo em comum, mantemos o foco. — Ele falou. — E eu acho que vou começar a descontar desde já.

Ele se aproximou um pouco e eu terminei a distância, o beijando. Aproveitei para levar minhas mãos ao seu cabelo, enfim tocando e puxando levemente querendo não deixar distância alguma entre nós, ficamos nos beijando até o ar faltar, mas não falamos nada, apenas voltamos a olhar a lua.

Depois de algum tempo que ficamos sentados no banco eu olhei no relógio.

— Passou de meia-noite. — comentei, balançando minha taça levemente.

— Feliz natal, Bella. — Ele falou, levantando-se do banco.

— Feliz natal, Edward. — falei, o abraçando pelo pescoço.

Quando nos afastamos mais um pouco eu o beijei, não resistindo a ele novamente, que estava muito bonito à luz da lua.

O beijo foi suave, mas ao mesmo tempo procurávamos conhecer a boca um do outro, explorando avidamente.

Nos separamos ofegantes, mas com sorrisos.

— Acho bom entrarmos, pelo o que conheço de Alec ele vai enlouquecer se não comer em breve. — falei, divertida.

— Ele dá certo com Renesmee, então. — Ele falou, então rimos.

Voltamos para dentro de casa deixando os casacos nos lugares e fomos até os dois, que estavam se beijando no sofá.

— Então, devemos esperar pelo jantar? — perguntei.

— O quê? Isabella, você só pode estar bêbada, claro que vamos comer, estou morrendo de fome. — Alec falou, levantando-se rapidamente.

— Obrigada pela consideração. — Renesmee falou, sarcasticamente.

— Meu amor, teremos a madrugada inteira para beijos, mas para isso preciso me abastecer. — Ele respondeu, e eu não pude não rir.

— Mas antes, vou dar logo o meu presente. — Renesmee falou, indo até a nossa árvore de natal no canto da sala. — Esse é seu, Edward, Alec. — Ela falou, dando presentes para eles. — E esse é seu, Isabella. Alec me deu algumas dicas e Edward e eu o estamos dando, espero que goste.

— Obrigada, e eu nem comprei nada para vocês. — falei, abrindo a caixa e vendo um fofo chaveiro de pelúcia preto e branco.

— Não se preocupa. — Ela falou, piscando os olhos.

— Eu adorei. — afirmei, lhe dando um abraço.

Terminamos de trocar nossos presentes e em seguida fomos ceiar, porque nem os petiscos nos fizeram perder a fome.

Não muito depois nós já tínhamos voltado para a sala, mas dessa vez Renesmee e Alec estavam em sua bolha.

— Então, nós continuamos o que estávamos fazendo lá fora? — Edward perguntou, acariciando meu rosto, me fazendo sorrir.

— Se assim desejar, não vou me opor. — falei, divertida. Logo ele se aproximou mais de mim, juntando nossos lábios iniciando um novo beijo.

— Essa folga toda aí é só porque eu estou ocupado. — Alec falou, nos fazendo rir.

— Não sei se lembra, mas está agarrando a minha irmã. — Edward falou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Você está agarrando a minha, estamos quites.

Revirei os olhos para ele, levando Edward para fora de novo.

— Eu estava feliz que ia ser apenas Alec e eu para a noite de natal, mas fico mais ainda por ele ter convidado vocês. — falei, enquanto Edward me abraçava.

— Eu estava muito a fim de só ficar em casa também, mas Renesmee me arrastou junto. — Ele falou, me fazendo rir.

— Irmãos mais novos são uma força da natureza.

— Nem me diga. — Ele resmungou. — Mas dessa vez foi bom.

— Também achei. — concordei, beijando-o outra vez.

— Pode parecer precipitado e tudo o mais, mas eu gostei de você, Bella, e queria conhecer você mais um pouco, aceita namorar comigo?

Arfei surpresa.

— Sério?

— Sim, então nós marcamos um encontro para nos conhecermos melhor. Se quiser, claro. Sempre ouvi dizer que as mulheres preferem homens mais velhos...

— Bobinho, acha mesmo que porque é dois anos mais novo vou te deixar escapar sem tentar? — perguntei, divertida. — Eu aceito tudo.

— Agora posso fazer isso sem reservas. — Ele falou, me puxando pela cintura para mais um beijo.

Não era o natal que eu esperava, mas com certeza eu gostei muito mais.

 ** _Olá, como estão?_**

 ** _Tardo mas não falho, como venho dizendo o mês inteiro. Kkk_**

 ** _Espero que tenham gostado da one, não tenho uma posição se ela ficou boa ou não. Hahaha_**

 ** _Eu fiz um mini bônus, bem mini, é uma drabble. Kkkkk. Não finalizei a fic para perguntar se vocês querem ele. Se sim, digam aí que quando eu voltar amanhã eu posto. :3_**

 ** _Feliz natal atrasado, pessoas. o/_**

 ** _Bjs 3_**


	2. Bônus – Genes Swan

— Lorenzo, não puxe o rabo da Luna! — repreendi, pegando ele no colo.

— Alessa, por favor, deixa o Ikky dormir. — Alec falou, pegando ela que estava agarrando o gato, que tentava fugir.

— Gatinhos legais. — Ela respondeu.

— E fofos, gosto de gatos. — Lorenzo falou, batendo palmas.

— Isso são os genes Swan. — Edward falou.

— Certeza. — Renesmee concordou.

— Hey! — Alec e eu exclamamos, ultrajados com a ousadia.

— Posso pegar gatinho, papai? Fofo. — Alessa pediu, para Alec.

— Deixa eu pegar também, mamãe. — Lorenzo pediu, se remexendo no colo.

— Peça para sua mãe.

— Peça para seu pai.

Alec e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo, repassando as respectivas crias de cada um.

Não nos leve a mal, somos ótimos pais, mas não conseguimos resistir muito tempo a pedidos fofos.

— No final é o seu filho que puxa o rabo dos gatos. — Alec falou, divertido.

— A sua filha não fica muito atrás, querendo pegar os gatos. — retruquei.

É, talvez sejam mesmo os genes Swan.

 ** _Prontinho. Kkkk_**

 ** _Obrigada pelos comentários. :)_**

 ** _Bjs e até a próxima 3_**


End file.
